Magic
Magic, for lack of a better term, is the very energy, or substance, that allows the universe function. About There are people, called Witches and Warlocks, who are able to manipulate and harness this energy through casting spells, magic circles, and runes, allowing them to have a multitude of different abilities at their disposal. To be able to harness this energy, they must have a source to access it from. Most often it’s from an inner reserve, but people can also tap it from mystical artifacts, and even other dimensions, although this last one is very rare. Since magic is a very technical power, being able to harness it requires years of training and understanding of the energy. It should also be noted that each individual has an affinity towards certain branches of magic. Some may be better at fire and light spells, while others are better at clairvoyance and telepathic spells. Now, this doesn’t mean they can only perform those certain types of magic, it just mean other types are more difficult and can take more time for them to learn. The Price of Magic Magic always comes with a price. Some time after a witch or warlock begins studying and practicing magic they will suffer a loss of some sort. For some it’s having a fall out with the love of their life, for others, it’s their health. Sometimes this loss will happen well into their adult years while other times it can happen not even a year after beginning their studies. Harnessing Magic A single rune, magic circle, and spell can’t have more than one effect. For example: if the spell Erif llab casts a small fireball, it also can’t light a small flame upon a candle and a different spell will be needed for that effect. *Runes: The most basic form of magic and is often the first type a person will learn. Drawing a rune will allow the Witch or Warlock to gain very simple abilities. *Magic Circles: Magic circles are are a more advanced form of magic. They are conduits that allow the user to tap into the mystic powers that be. These circles are made out of runes, which vary with each effect the user wants and, like runes, the user must draw out the circle (with chalk, markers, pens, etc.) or can permanently carve one onto an object. *Spells: The only verbal form of magic. Simpler spells are very short, while more complex and powerful spells can sometimes up to a minute to cast. *Blood Magic: When someone tattoos a rune or magic circle onto their body, it will drain a part of their life force each time it is used, and if it is used enough, the witch or warlock will wither and die. To tattoo a rune or a magic circle onto their body, they must use their own blood to do so. Each time it is used, it will draw more blood to draw over the image. This is a highly frowned upon use of magic. Familiars If a person gets themselves a familiar, they will gain an extra reserve to draw magic out of, instead of being able to only draw it out of their own inner reserve. They will also have a empathic link with the animal, allowing both of them to know what the other is feeling. However, if the familiar dies, the witch or warlock dies as well. Likewise, if they die, the familiar will also die. Mystical Artifacts Very powerful spells cannot be performed instantly by a Witch or Warlock and only be stored inside mystical objects. The person using the artifact must also be in contact with it for it to be used. While the spell is being cast upon the artifact, or a Magical Circle is being permanently placed on it, they will also need to put an excess amount of magical energy onto it for it to be transformed into a Mystical Artifact. This process is a long one and can sometimes take a few days to complete. Known Magical Artifacts: *Bag and Trunk Portal: Aava Monet has a small leather bag she keeps with her at all times, inside the bag she burned in a portal magic circle, allowing it to become a gateway when she sticks her hand in. In a trunk in her room, she burned in a similar magical circle which connects to the one she placed on her bag, allowing it to become the connecting gateway. No matter how far away she is, this allows her to reach inside her bag and take items from her trunk, as well as placing items in it. When her bag is closed, the portal is closed. Category:Powers